


What If Things Were Different?

by aweyah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Family Dynamic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweyah/pseuds/aweyah
Summary: If Wilbur never joined the SMP and L'manburg was never started, no war, no fighting, just a big family all enjoying each-other's company.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	What If Things Were Different?

Dream was never really a family person, his parents were always working, never home, he only had one sibling, a little sister who he adored.

But as he grew older, and older he started to realize he couldn't stay in this little village anymore.

Dream wanted to make something of himself, he needed to be something. He was sick of running the same routine every single day, so one night after he packed up all his clothes he traveled down the stairs into the living room and out the door of his house, leaving his life behind.

Dream left a note for his little sister, explaining why he left, why he just couldn't bear to stay there anymore, that it wasn't her fault he left. 

After months of traveling Dream made some friends, Sapnap and George. 

Sapnap he met first, only about a month after beginning his travel. He was from a village relatively close to his and he left for similar reasons. His village bored him and there was nothing to do.

Sapnap was more energetic than the other two and always spoke his mind, he was really funny too, but no one would tell him because they didn't want to boost his ego even more.

George left his house because of his parents, they were always fighting, there was never any light in that house and it was crushing him. He left before it got any worse, he didn't want to see the end.

This led George to be a bit more closed off, he wasn't a big talker, he let Dream and Sapnap do all the talking, but he was their support system, whenever any of them had a bad day they would go to George, if they had an argument George would fix it. 

They slowly grew close to each other and when they found a place they wanted to call home they put all their work into one big house where they all stayed, it was later renamed the community house but at least once a week they all ended up finding their way back to it.

Dream created farms and other important things so they had food and a money source.

Each month one of the three would go to the nearest village and sell all the crops they got in the past month. 

It was a good system and it was going to work for a while, they were stable and now creating their own houses, getting their own pets, etc.

More people ended up joining Dreams friend group like Bad, he was a little older than George and one of the most positive people they had ever met. He quickly became close to all of them and became sort of like a father figure to them all.

Ponk and Callahan also joined their little family, both of them came from a nearby village that had been raided by a group of bandits, they were the only ones to get out. Callahan didn't like speaking because of it so Ponk often spoke for the both of them.

Punz was from Sapnaps old village and was "the only one worthy of ever leaving it other than me" as Sapnap often said, they were close which led him to join the family as well.

They all built houses surrounding the community house, only a walk away from each other's houses they would often have sleepovers, no one cared they were all family.

It went on like this for a year, it changed when Dream came across something in the woods on his way to the village with their crops for that month. 

He saw something in between the bushes, he didn't know what it was but he was curious, and as he got closer it looked more and more like another human being.

He saw a little boy who couldn't be older than 11, he had brown hair, and torn up clothing, you could see how skinny he was, and dirt was all over his body, he looked half asleep.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" Dream asked him, it was a stupid question he wasn't obviously alright but what else was he going to say?

The boy looked up and Dream noticed he was crying, "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"M-my friend! Tommy, he went back to the village!" He cried out.

Dream was confused on why that was a bad thing, it was a village couldn't they help him out? Wouldn't they feed him?

"What's wrong with the village?" Dream asked hoping to get an answer as to why the little boy was crying.

"It got taken over by bandits. Two weeks ago they came in and they destroyed and took everything, Tommy and I have been out here hiding because we were scared, but we were so hungry and we didn't know what to do. Tommy said he was going back to the village and told me to promise I'd stay here while he got food, but it's been hours!" The boy said before letting out a cry again.

"Alright, I can go find your friend but you need to tell me your name, can you do that for me?" Dream asked nicely, trying not to scare him.

The boy nodded before speaking, "My name is Tubbo, my friend Tommy he's a little taller than me, he has blonde hair, and blue eyes, he's wearing a red shirt and some jeans. That's all I can remember."

Dream was a bit shocked that he remembered all that and had the thought to tell him, but he smiled at him and patted his head, "Thank you! I'll find your friend, just promise to stay here ok?" Tubbo nodded back, and Dream turned back onto the trail towards the village.

As Dream arrived at the village he saw people moving around, it looked almost normal but he could see that instead of the village's symbol all of the flags had been changed to a different one, he guessed it was to symbolize the bandits taking over.

He tried to blend in and stay on the outskirts of town, he searched the crowd looking for a little blonde boy.

Dream spent what felt like hours on the outskirts just circling before catching a glimpse of Tommy, he had food most likely stolen and he was making his way towards one of the exits to the village.

He was impressed he managed to steal from the bandits, they were bandits after all. He made his way over to the exit hoping to catch Tommy before he most likely ran off into the surrounding woods.

He caught Tommy right after he exited the village, calling out his name and leading him back to Tubbo. 

Both friends hugged, they clearly had a close bond before the raid of their village and this only made them closer. 

It was fall when he found them and the whole time Dream couldn't imagine how they could survive the coming winter. 

He felt obligated to help them, his conscience wouldn't let him leave without helping them.

After talking with them for a while and the sun began to lower in the sky Dream invited them to become part of his family.

Tubbo cried, which didn't surprise him after learning about him for the past hours, and Tommy grinned and hugged Dream, they were both so happy.

Both Tommy and Tubbo grew up in negligent homes, they were neighbors which led them to hang out often. They would climb each other's fences, run into the woods, etc.

It reminded Dream of him and Sapnap and George. He admired Tubbo and Tommy's bond and after Tubbo stopped crying he walked them home with him.

Dream walked into the community house first, only Sapnap and George there, they looked worried, Dream started to realize how long he was gone, he was gone hours longer than usual.

Sapnap ran up to him, "Dude where were you?! You were gone for so lo-" Sapnap stopped looking down at the two boys. "Who are they?" Sapnap asked in a low tone not to scare them.

"I'll tell you once I put them to sleep." Dream smiled, he ushered the two boys upstairs to his old bed, he gave them both water and bread, after they were done they fell asleep. 

Dream walked downstairs to Sapnap and George and explained the situation. They both fully understood and hugged Dream, both were scared he got hurt. Dream was a daredevil and they never knew what he would do. 

Once the boys woke up Sapnap and George took them to meet all of the others. Tubbo ended up connecting with Bad the most, he liked his calming nature, and Bad loved the company. 

Tommy began to show his upbeat and loud personality and Sapnap and Punz began to grow a liking for him.

As months passed and the boys grew they slowly began to become a little brother to everyone. Tubbo is more reasonable than Tommy but both loved equally.

Sapnap later found Purpled, a scared little boy running around their houses, his parents who were traveler's abandoned him in the nearby woods.

Sapnap took him to Dream and Dream immediately felt the need to care for him. They were alike in many ways, and he couldn't leave the little boy alone. 

Tommy and Tubbo took a liking to him, and they began to hang out. Purpled often slept in Dreams house though. The two became extremely close and Dream did everything for him. 

Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled finally felt like they had a home. All of theirs were taken from them, and Dream wanted to create a new family for them.

Sapnap and Punz taught Tommy how to fight and pull off pranks, Bad taught Tubbo how to build, and Dream taught Purpled strategy. George was always there when the boys fought, and helped them. Callahan and Ponk played games with them and always carried them back home when they got tired after playing for too long. 

Dream made a family, he created a place for all of them and so he wrote his sister another note. He wrote about everything and he put his cords in case she ever wanted to come. It was two years after he left. 

Dreams sister came and they hugged for a long time, he introduced her to everyone and they all got along with her. She stayed, and became a part of the family. 

From there the family only grew adding more and people until they had their own community. They had sleepovers, Tommy and Dream's sister would pull pranks on everyone, Tubbo and Purpled would always clean up their mess. 

At the end of the day though they were all best friends, all 4 of them would sleep in the community house a lot and enjoy each other's company for hours. They would go on adventures. 

It was perfect, and their family was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing I created, it took awhile but I'm really proud of it :D Follow me on twitter @AWEY4H ! This is my first ever work so sorry if it sucks. Might make more parts like one-shot runoffs if people like it!


End file.
